


The Stiles card

by triggeringthehealing (froggydarren)



Series: FullmoonFiclet Entries [85]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Scott, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 12:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11990148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggydarren/pseuds/triggeringthehealing
Summary: The Alpha pack isn't the only one that has more than one Alpha in the pack, but in most cases finding a balance needs a certain amount of negotiation. Stiles takes on the task to mediate between his boyfriend and his best friend.





	The Stiles card

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Full Moon Ficlet](https://fullmoon-ficlet.livejournal.com/510763.html) challenge on Livejournal - prompt #239: unite

“Look, we already have proof that Alphas can work  _ together _ ,” Stiles says, his expression making it clear just how unimpressed he is. 

It’s the posturing that he can’t stand, though he guesses it works in some cases. But knowing the two people he’s looking at, it does absolutely nothing in terms of being either convincing or threatening. And he is pretty sure that  _ they _ know it too.

“Yeah, and look how that ended up,” Derek grunts. 

“That had nothing to do with the possibility of Alphas working together and  _ everything _ to do with those pesky kids,” Stiles tells him. “And by that I mean us, obviously.” 

Scott chuckles, but then catches himself and schools his features back into a scowl. 

“Come on, you two can figure out how to work together, unite against the forces of evil, cooperate just enough that it isn’t obvious that you occasionally—” Derek snorts,”—want to kill each other.” 

They keep scowling.

“Please? For me?” Stiles puts on his most pleading expression, or at least he tries, but he’s pretty sure it’s missing by about a mile. 

“That’s not fair,” comes from both his sides in a stereo so synchronized that it gives him pause. 

He shakes his head and glances at Derek, then at Scott. “See, you two agree on something already!”

“That you’re a brat,” Derek tells him, but it’s soft, without heat.

“Hey!” Scott automatically objects, but then his brows furrow and he tilts his head. “Okay no, that’s fair. You are.”

Stiles huffs. 

“Fine, if you need  _ me _ to be who you gang up on to make you work together, I can deal with that,” he says. 

“Kid, you’re the easiest target for that in this room,” the Sheriff suddenly chimes in from across the loft. 

When Stiles throws him a scowl to let him know just how unfair he finds the comment, he sees that everyone is looking at him with various levels of amusement.

‘Oh right, so glad that me negotiating peace and cooperation between our two Alphas is so very amusing for all of you,” he tells them. 

Erica laughs openly while everyone else just smiles that little more obviously. Stiles throws his hands up and then he sits down on the couch with a huff.

“Look, you could’ve used the  _ Stiles _ card hours ago,” Lydia tells him. “Scott’s never going to go against you when called on directly like this, because he’s a puppy and he’s been your duckling since fourth grade.”

“Hey!” Scott calls out with indignation, then deflates. 

“And our mighty Hale Alpha would rather throw himself into a bottomless pit than stand against you,” Erica adds. “He luuuuurves you.”

Derek slumps on the couch next to Stiles, and leans in.

“I do,” he whispers into Stiles’s ear. “Love you, I mean.” 

“Love you too,” Stiles replies automatically. “Love Scotty too, but not the same way,” he adds when the couch on his other side sags as Scott sits down too. 

“I’d hope not,” Scott tells him when Stiles looks over. “No offense, bro, but…” 

“Yeah, I know. Love you anyway,” Stiles says with a wide grin. 

“Okay, so, now that we established that neither of you two,” the Sheriff points at Derek and Scott, “is about to go against my kid,” he sighs, “can we try to get to the point where we find out just  _ how _ a pack with two Alphas can work?” 

“Fine,” Scott and Derek say in surprising unison again, and Stiles grins with satisfaction. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](http://froggydarren.tumblr.com/) || [my sterek fic tumblr](http://triggeringthehealing.tumblr.com/)


End file.
